Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20150923165349
Hey!! I like it how they have always hints at the original game^^. The poster in the curaoke room - that's cool! Your idea about Torri beeing not all that innocent - I think I like it somehow :). The same for Lucian - I didn't notice before, but now that you mention it: you're right. His clothing reminds me of those of the heretics. Maybe it should imply that he once was one of them. ---- I had french at school to, but I droped it xD - I'm realy bad at it...Maybe it's because I wanted to join the Latin class but it never came into excistence because there weren't enogh pupils who wanted to join...well - anyway. I can talk a little bit Japanese and I can read some Hiragana and Katakana and about 10 Kanji or so. But I am much better if I can read it in "Romaji" (which means with our letters like: "Konnichi wa, o namae wa nan desu ka?") I like to watch Japanese anime with English subs.^^ Mostly the synchro is much better than the German one. --- About these Tales Games: The world it takes place differs from game to game, but some things are always simiular. In that world some people can do magic - therefore they use a special "power source" (in Tales of the Abyss called: Fonons/In Tales of Vesperia called: Aer and so on). Never the less those who can't use this kind of magic are able to use a weapon like a sword or bow. At the beginning of most Tales games the protagonist doesn't know much about the world outside his home town but has some basic skills in fighting. Like in''' Tales of the Abyss''' it's about a 17-Year old boy called Luke, who never left the mansion because he was kidnapped in the age of 7 which he does not remember at all. To keep him save he was no allowed to leave. One day he trained with his "master" Van Grants - suddenly a strange girl appeared and when she tried to kill Van, Luke tried to stop her and they were teleported into another aerea. The girls name is Tear and she is a Fonist (magician). They are attackt by monsters nearby and Luke has to use his sword skills. As the story continues, he wants Tear to bring him back home - he realizes that the world is near to war. As the nephew of Kimlascas king he wants to talk to him in order to prevent the war, but instead of returning to the capital, the two of them realize that they are in Malkuth (he enemy country) and Luke has to hide his idendety. The world is controlled by a prophecy called "the score". It's some kind of prophecy that predicts the future of the world and every one sticks to it to make it come true. (at the Scores end it sais there is freedom and wealth for every one - but Luke and the others discover thats not true) He ends up in a jurney to save the world from war. After being lured into a trap and destroying a whole city (by accident) he changes his selfish and naive attitude to a more kind one. He now is on this jurny with Tear, his servant Guy, a military colonel Jade, the princess of Kimlasca Natalia and a so calles Fon Master Guardian named Anise. They want to free the world from the score which enslaves the will of humanity. ... In T'ales of Vesperia' it starts with Yuri Lowell a guy from the lower quater of the capital Zaphias. There the rich people don't care much about those from the lower quater. The energy that keeps this word alive is called "aer" and so called "Blastia" provide humanity with energy or give them the ability to do magic. After a thief steals the "Aqua blastia" the lower quarter is set under water. Yuri thinks it's someone from the upper quarter and enters the house of a noble. There he is caught and thrown into prison. The player has to escape from there. While trying to escape the castle (the prison is in the castle) he meets a girl named Estellise. She is also hunted by knights from the castle. She notices Yuri is a friend of one of the knights she searches for: Flynn Scifo. She wants to follow Yuri outside the castle. The two of them leave the castle - Estellise wants to find Flynn and Yuri wants to find the thief (he thinks his name is Mordio). On their way, they are hunted by the guards. Here it is only one nation but there are those who stand behind the empire, and those who form guilds because they lost their believe in the empire. Like in most Tales games, the protagonists realize at some point, that the world is in danger, and that it has to be saved somehow. They find Flynn who is with the knights - he wants to change the empire from with in (so that the nobels won't have more rights just because they are rich) and Yuri wants to change it from the outside by his own methods (vigilantism). So Flynn goes by the law and Yuri by murder and crime. In the game the player can decide by himself which way is better but will always follow Yuris path. Yuri is not a bad guy, but he thinks if the tyrants are arrested, they will come free again and torure the poor just like they did before: E.g. a man named Cumore forces poor workers to work until they die. He promises them to become noble when they work hard, but that's a lie and many people die. Later he is seen in the desert where he sents townspeople into the desert where many of them die (and if they won't go, he'll send their children). Flynn wants him to be arrested but he needs time to make new laws be created. Yuri thinks in that time a lot more people would die, so this man deserves death and nothing less. Yuri and his fellows found a guild wich will help people no matter what class they are. More and more the Aer gets out of control and Yuri knows he has to do something against it. Still in his neck: the empire and some of the guilds. Last but not least: in Tales of Graces it's about a boy named Asbel. His father is the Lord of the town Lhant. Lhant belongs to the kingdom of Windor. Asbel doesn't want to become lord like his father has planed for him so he never listen to what he has to say. Still a boy at the age of 7 (I think) he finds a strange girl with his brother Hubert. This girl has no idea of the world and somehow lives in her own world. She doesn't remember her past and is named Sophie (a flower she likes). Asbel takes her home and his parents aren't sure what to do with her. The prince of Windor visits the town and Asbel is told to avoid him. Asbel disobeys the order and meets with Richard. Asbel gets his trust and they make a frienship pakt. When visiting the capital Barona, Asbel wants to meet with Richard again but they end up in the catacombs of Barona and are attacked by a strange monster. Sophie dies. Some time later Hubert is given away to a family in Stratha (another country on Ephina - the world the story takes place). Asbel is still hoping to become a knight and leaves home to enter the knight academy. about 10 years later, he returns to Lhant because his father has died. He should become Lord. But after a short time he is exiled. He flees and meets a girl who looked like his Sophie (exactly the same). Another nation called Fendel is about to start a war with Windor and Asbel wants to meet with Richard. In Barona he realy meets him just to learn, that Richard has to flee becaus his uncle murdered his father and wants to kill him too to become king. As the story continues, Fendel attacks Lhant and Strahta defeats their army just to take over the city - now in charge of Lhant: Hubert Oswell (Asbels Brother) but he seems he is not a coward anymore but a cold soldier. Not only that, after defeating Richards uncle und Richard becomes king he changes. He now is cruel and wants to take back Lhant by force and wants to start a war. Asbel doesn't want to beliefe, that this is his Richard. He wants to bring him back to normal and therefore starts a jurney to find out why Richard wants to destroy the world.... Now about the''' battle system''': you start with the main charakter at level 1. He has some base skills. After a short time a second character joins the party: a character that has the ability to heal. The stronger the characters get, the more skills they learn. There are "normal" attacks, you can use as often you like. And ''Artes ''that use MP (Magic Points) (exept for Graces where you don't have MP). The stronger the Arte the more MP it costs. You can use Items to fill up the MP Gauche during a battle. At the begining the characters can only use items for them self - later for other characters aswell. Like in Conception 2 there is of cause a HP Gauche - if it falls to 0 this character can't fight anymore and won't get Exp at the end of the battle. you can revive him with Live Bottle or special artes. Magic artes look cooler than Strike Artes (Artes used by weapons) but they need more MP. Mostly the "pure" Magicians are very intelligent - and the main character can't use any Magic Artes. After you have at least 2 persons in your party, you can choose which one you will play and which one is controlled by the system. (If you use the PS3 or XBox up tu 4 players can controll a character in battle.) In one battle up to 4 characters can fight - not more, but less if your party consists of less characters. Normally you have about 8 - 10 Characters in your whole party of which the first 4 will be in battle as soon as "touching" a monster or entering a boss battle. You can chose by yourself in which order the characters are - and the one on top is the one controlled on the battlefield (by the main player) and the one that is seen on the screen. In most towns there are shops for items (like HP recovering items, or healing bottles) and shops for weapons/amour (here you can equip you characters - but it's expencive) For every battle you can get money - the stronger the monters the more money and exp. you get. There is no limit to how many enemies you face in one battle but normaly it's from 2 - 5 in the field and one boss who has sometimes some minions around him. You can walk freely in and outside towns. there is a worldmap mode on which you can save wherever you want (in dungeons and citys you have to use save points). Different from conception2 you have to search for the next dungeon or city (you get hints where they are of cause). Later in the story, you'll get a ship to move faster and in the last third of the game you normally get a "plane" so you can fly to every place you like. Aside the normal artes you can learn a special one which can only be activated if certain conditions are met: the mystic artes. Every character has his personal one, some of your bosses have them too. You can have a look into ToV gameplay in the link below - just click through the video. you can see battles, a dungeon, the "world map", scenes and skits. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IoFlYocpaI In the link below you can see the mystic artes that are seen in TotA (in English and Japanese Audio) Tales of the Abyss Mystic Artes Exhibition If you have any more questions on these games just ask^^ I love how deep they go into the stories of the characters - even of the "bad" ones. You can see diferents views of a special topic and decide for yourself what you would concider right. It "teaches" you to: never draw a conclusion until you have heard/seen both sides. It may sounds complicated, but this is due to the fact, that I tried to explain the games in short where as the game uses a lot of time to explain the situations and what ever. So if you play the games, you can see that it's not as complicated as it sounds. You'll learn from time to time^^. Like in kingdom hearts where it takes you some time to get through the story^^ Don't worry about it ;). By the way; you could try out the Aselia Wiki. It's the english Tales wiki where every dungeon, town character arte and so on is explained. Or you search for the Anime "Tales of the Abyss" online and whatch it xD. but it can be a bit confusing sometimes. AND it will contain spoilers that are somekind of secret in the beginning of the game. (What made it even more complicated to explain the world without taking too much of the story) So much for today - hope I could help you a bit :)) If you still have any questions: just ask - I'll do my best to answer. -- Akemi